User talk:Buckimion
Checking in I just want you to know I edited Family Guy:Uncensored and family guy: back to the multiverse. I want you to check them and tell me whay you think.-KingGuy12 Avoid using terms like "evil" which is a matter of personal opinion. --Buckimion (talk) 18:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Accidentally Blocked on AD Wiki Yo, Startug here. I was editing the American Dad wiki and I gave a source of the change to the episode guide within the summary. Can I Be Frank (With You) will air on November 4 according to The Futon Critic. Could you please unblock me? I gave a source in the summary unless you wanted a reference tag on the actual code. I wasn't exactly sure what to use. Thank you. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'll unblock you but all edits are on hold because the latest I have from FOX is that the X-Factor is showing that night and that overrides all others. --Buckimion (talk) 01:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand what you're getting at. However, on FOX's schedule which has been updated as of today, it displays that Animation Domination will be airing this Sunday, The Futon Critic is another confirmation, and FOX's Flash Site has new descriptions on the American Dad images. I believe it is source enough, but if you feel that way, I completely understand and I will not edit the episode pages without your permission. Thank you. ::-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 01:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I wanted to leave one last message to say thank you for reasoning with me. You're a dedicated admin, and I'm happy to see the hard work you've been doing. Keep up the good work on all of the Wikia sites that you administrate. Thanks again, have a great night! :::-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 04:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you for being reasonable and stopping to discuss the issue. I had an earlier editor who kept insisting that episodes were to be shown on the 4th but he picked the wrong shows. (He kept trying to move Yug and Stepdad up.) When HE wouldn't stop to discuss the matter I had to block him and then he tried a couple more times with alternate IDs which is why I not only locked the pages but was already in a bad mood over the issue. --Buckimion (talk) 11:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I am happy we worked things out. I know what you mean when you have to deal with people like this. I'm admin of three wikis, with only one that I am dedicated to working on. While Bob's Burgers Wiki is almost never vandalized (I'm actually surprised it doesn't, I know that some Seth MacFarlane fans detest the show to the highest degree), the Beavis and Butt-head wiki gets shredded apart by people who only use their IP addresses. I really wish that Wikia gave us the option to have every page of the site unable to be edited without an account. Well, we're both working hard men, and I salute you for your work as a former cop. Keep your fingers running smooth on the keyboard, and have a great week! :::::-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 05:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Chuckle. Yeah, B&B has to be as bad as here if not worse but I'm not shy about locking pages down to registered users one at a time if they become vandal targets on a repeated basis. Of course, I have a lot of time on my hands. --Buckimion (talk) 11:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC)